1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to media playback, and more specifically, to high performance media playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media playback engines provide a way to combine, in one presentation, rich media elements such as images, audio, video, two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) vector art, and typography. Some players allow intermixing of media types (e.g., overlapping, processed, and blended elements, etc.). Composition of intermixed elements is typically accomplished by algorithms implemented in software on the platform CPU. CPU composition, however, may be extremely slow and require large amounts of power.